Worth it
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: A TNA One-Shot. And then he realised what he already knew she was worth it... Desmond Wolfe/Chelsea.


**_A/N: TNA is making me sad, bring back Desmond Wolfe..._**

**__**

_So I have to get my fix somehow, I hope you guys like it! As always please read and review :) _

_Desmond Wolfe/ Chelsea And AJ Styles/Angelina Love And Brutus x_

* * *

The tall muscular man was walking through the crowded corridors of the all too familiar place, one he had missed, he kept walking until he stopped at front of a door, he took a deep calming breathe before knocking on it and waiting for a response which came rather quickly as if his presence had been anticipated.

_"And look who the cat dragged in" _the man infront of him said happily, _"it's good to have you back man" _He carried on as he stepped forward to shake the returning man's hand,_"So how does it feel then?" _The muscular mans friend ventured, but he was cool as a cumcumber, not many men could walk back into this buisness and sit on the sidelines and wait for the perfect time to return, but he knew it was time, it had to be, he could just feel it. He entered the room, he had a great way of knowing that he could own a room and a ring, of that the world could be sure, _"Good..." _He simply replied, a simple answer but it meant more than met the eye.

At that monent in time, the two men's conversation or lack of it had taken a disruption in the form of two lovely women who were making their way past the two men who they hadn't noticed yet, as they were engrossed in a conversation and the tall beautiful brunette was now laughing at the comment her blonde busty friend had made, the sound was angelic to him, he'd missed that too, he hadn't seen or spoken to her for a few weeks, with his so called "injury" and her work schedule, life happened, and somehow they drifted apart, he makes it sound like they were in a relationship, which they were not he remembered sadly.

The scene that was bout to happen served as a painful reminder of how they had first met, him and AJ and the two women who were making their way slowly and painfully towards them...

* * *

_x x x Flashback x x x_

_It was less than a minute later in which the same beautiful brunette collided into him, still laughing, "Oh.." She said trying to regain her composure, "I'm sorry, I..." her sentence was cut off mid way when she realised who was standing infront of her, it was the disappearing man she thought bitterly. " I meant, hi" She quickly said noticing the silence, to which he smiled at her, "Hi..." He said back casually, their eyes locked on to each other as if they were the only two people in the world, clearly not noticing the two other people looking at them and rolling their eyes. While Styles looked across at the busty blonde and smiled, she was just his type, shame she didn't seem to notice him, especially because of the people he hung out with, she wasn't into their clique, she had her own. but he wanted her. He coughed to break the ice, which also seemed to have snapped his friend and the brunette out of their staring competition. "Well me and Chelsea better be off anyways, nice to see you Desmond and AJ, is it?" The blonde said, she laughed inside. she definitely knew his name, she knew most things about him, more than she'd care to let on or let anyone else know about. AJ smiled, she said his name and it felt good to hear his name slip out of her lips, "Yeah it's AJ, and it was nice meeting you too Love" He said watching the blonde and brunette walk down the corridor away from him and his friend, when he glanced across at Desmond he found him doing the same, except he knew that he was looking at the brunette and not the blonde like him_.

_x x x End Flash Back x x x_

* * *

_"You've got it bad man..." _AJ finally said when the two women had disappeared out of sight and he could finally focus back on reality, for a moment, before his thoughts turned back to the blonde he had recently spoken too, and now it was Desmond's turn to laugh, _"And you haven't the Phenomenal one? Anyways I've gotta go see Dixie, get the low down on my return storyline so I'll catch up with you later" _He said as he turned and walked away, and heard his friend respond to his back _"Yeah but atleast the girl's mine, when are you gonna grow a pair and get yours?" _

AJ's words rang through Desmond's mind like an echo, it was true, Angelina was now AJ's girl, AJ after his constant addiction of talking about the blonde, he finally "grew a pair" as he had kindly told Desmond to do and asked Angelina out, and the rest was history so to speak, that was atleast a few months ago. Desmond told himself he'd do it, the he wanted to do it, he needed to do it, but had it happened? No.

As Desmond approached Dixie's office, he noticed two familar people walking in, the beautiful brunette he saw earlier and a friend of his, his tag team partner infact and he didn't like what he saw, the man was being over friendly, almost flirting with with his girl, he meant with Chelsea and it was rubbing him up the wrong way and he'd only seen them for less than a minute. As he approached them, he saw the beauty flash him a smile before she walked in, and his friend shook his hand, Desmond didn't actually want to shake his hand he more or less wanted to knock his lights out, but he fought off the feeling and shook his friends hand before following him into Dixie's office, to discuss their new storyline and his return, he didn't really want to but atleast he'd be sitting within close proximity of the beauty and that soften him a little bit.

As he sat and listen to Dixie outlining the details of the new storyline, he smiled, Chelsea would get to choose the man she wanted to be valet for, and he was confident she would pick him, even if it meant fighting against his tag team partner, she was worth it, but what makes it worse was it would happen on live tv so both men had no idea who she would choose, but when Desmond glanced at his friend, he seemed pretty self assured too. Desmond knew they had spent time together during his absence but they couldn't have the same spark that he and her did, surely?

* * *

Over the next few weeks things got hazy, fans witnessed the breakdown of London Brawling, the brutal attacks on one another fueled by personal anomosity towards one another, but Desmond believed it was worth it, she was worth it. He'd woken up during the middle of the night to make sure he had processed what had happened last night...

_x x x Flash Back x x x_

_It was time, the storyline was coming near the end, Chelsea wanted Desmond and Brutus to call a truce, she reminded them they used to be friends once upon a time, good friends, in contention to be the future tag team champions, she had called them both to the ring, and Brutus came out first followed by Desmond. The two men stared each other down as if they hated each other and to be honest they probably did because of this storyline and because of her now. _

_Chelsea mentioned all the good things that had happened between them the three of them, London Brawling and her, and she had to thank them for defending her honour time and time again but now she needed to stand on her own two feet, and she was sorry. She looked at Brutus and said he was like the brother she never had, and as she slowly turned to face Desmond, he looked into her eyes and she tried to play it cool, "I'm sorry" was what he heard, Sorry for what? Desmond wanted asked her. _

_She said she'd called them here for a truce but she had to do this, both men looked confused as did the crowd, she was about to make her choice, something she would have to live with, but someone once told her in a relationship sometimes you can be right and sometimes you can be happy, but which one did she want to be?_

_As she stepped forward she was approaching Brutus, she had made her choice, she turned to look at Desmond who had now closed his eyes briefly to regain control of his composure and emotions and swiftly turned to leave the ring, Desmond was leaving her and Brutus behind, the crowd where stunned to silence at what had just transpired, has Chelsea really chosen Brutus over Desmond._

_What was right or happy about this scenrio? Nothing._

_Desmond was still walking up the ramp when he heard the crowd go into a frenzy, he hadn't seen why but he could guess, the couple had kissed, how wrong he could have been... The crowd were chanting his name and it made the pain unbearable. He wasn't the type of man to give up without a fight, so why was he now? _

_What was right or happy about this scenario? Nothing._

_As he slowly turned round to face to Impact zone crowd and ring, he noticed Brutus on the middle of the ring apron knocked out, " I love you Desmond" He heard the brunette say, his heart skipped a beat, had he just heard her right, he was stuck frozen to the spot, while the crowd were chanting 'Kiss her Desmond' to him. Time began to stand still, it felt like ages, and then suddenly they were face to face and he kissed her with all the passion he had, he'd wanted to do it for so long and now it was happening and she was kissing him back._

_What was right or happy about this scenario? Everything._

_x x x End Flash Back x x x_

He smiled as he watched the beautiful brunette beside him snuggle closer to him, burying her face into the crook in his neck as she lay partcially on top of him, he stroked her hair gently trying not to wake her, _"I love you too" _He muttered as she began to move and that's when he saw her brilliant smile and that's when he realised what he knew all along, she was worth it.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry I have an obsession about One-Shots and about these pairings! And also the way I wanted Desmond to return to TNA! _**

**_Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review :) _**


End file.
